Uran
is Atom's little sister in all of his appearances and have different versions according to the series which she appeared in, though still have some of her basic traits. 1950 mangá and 1963 anime: In the 1950 mangá, appears after Cobalt in the story Miss Uran which she get in trouble by entering in a robotting competition. She invaded an arena and defeated an robot competitor despite her fragile looks which called the attention of the public. With this, she was invited to take part of the robotting, however her parents denied her participation. However, she was suggested by a suspicious scientist who would make her have the ability of splitting in two so one half would stay living as a peaceful sister, while the other would become a fighting star. However, there was a bad issue which Uran's strenght was also halved and one of her halves got destroyed in the ring by Gameran. And the remaining one almost got destroyed by Lamp's robots who was angered by Atom's interference when he tried to stop Gameran from crushing his sister. Uran got another half to replace the one which was destroyed. The origin of Uran was similar in both mangá and anime, with the exception that her debut story was made before Cobalt's appearance in the anime, while in the mangá she appears after Cobalt who had an appearance in the chapter Miss Uran. Uran had impersonated Atom in both mangá and anime versions of "World's Greatest Robot" which she attempted to fight Pluto, but ended up easilly defeated and kidnapped by him. But, Pluto ended up having a sotf spot for her nevertless. 1980 series: In the 1980 series, Uran first appears in episode 13: Uran Tomboy. She was made as a gift for Atom in the new year for all of his hardwork. However Uran was rather stuborn and don't listened to him, to the point she left him and got kidnapped by a robot smuggling gang. Atom who didin't knew that he should not lose Uran was scolded by Higeoyaji and was tould to search for her, then Dr. Ochanomizu had mention the smuggling gang and that Uran was in serious danger since that gang was infamous for kidnapping child like robots and remodeling them as slaves. Atom found Uran and destroyed the gang's hideout and with this she got his respect, although they would had arguments at times. In the Pluto arch, Uran impersonated Atom after Dr. Ochanomizu forbade him of fighting Pluto, however she ended up kidnapped by Pluto instead. Strangelly Pluto had a soft spot for Uran and concern for her safety that he took her out from his body in order to fight Brando. In the episode "Uran and Uran" she had invaded a robotting arena after the winner robot ripped the arm of the defeated robot. Surprisingly, she defeated the winner robot easilly which called the attention of the arena organizators who wanted her to enter in the robotting, however Higeoyaji denied. Uran also had to take part of musical and artistical classes and she was convinced by a scientist called Dr. Ikisugi who would give her the ability to split in two. Despite the initial argument between halves about who was the real one, one part of Uran went to the artistic class while the other went into into the robotting. However, it turned out a mistake as she got her strenght halved and got almost crushed, but Atom arrived in time to save her alongside the other half. In one of the episodes, Uran had conflict with her friend Mari who compared her with toys and she wanted to know who was the "God of The Robots". In the end of that story, she had learned that Dr. Ochanomizu was the one who created her, pretty much for her deception. Uran's last appearance in the 1980 series was in episode 49: "Uran falls in love with hitman". In that episode, Uran got a crush in a robot named Zeus who was killing robots around, but she thought he was handsome even so. Later she was followed around by a strange smaller robot who turned out to be Zeus AI which left his own body and wanted to stop being a robot killer. After that story, Uran disappeared from the series entirelly without even being mentioned or appearing in flashbacks, despite the fact she had a special song of her own and special closing themes featuring images of herself in different costumes. 2003 anime: Dr. Ochanomizu was taking part of a interview about kokoro technology and then he announced the creation of a new robot model. Sometime later, Atom went with Yuko to the Science Ministry and learned that he would earn a little sister and saw a little girl grabbing Dr. Ochanomizu's nose and causing a lot of pain, so she stopped her and that girl was about to cry when Atom explained that was a real nose. Afterward, Dr. Ochanomizu introducted Atom to his little sister Uran who left the laboratory chasing Momo which she got a huge interest and Atom was tould to chase her. While ridding Momo, Uran caused a lot of trouble and Atom helped out those who fell after Momo passed by. Afterward, Uran fell from Momo and started to cause trouble outside the Science Ministry and then found a wounded bird near a forest who she named Pikora. As Uran was newly born, she did not know social skills and one night Pikora awoke her up and she saw a giant bird flying through the skies of the city. In the next day, she tould her story, but Atom didin't believed and said she was only having a dream and mocked the fact she said that Pikora was the one who tould her the birds of the city fleed because of said monster. Afterward, Robita tould Atom that Dr. Ochanomizu had called for him at the Science Ministry. Annoyed, Uran went with Pikora in order to find the monster and prove that she was right while Atom learned about the mechanical bird and realized that Uran was saying the truth. Meanwhile, Uran infiltrated the terrorist base and was discovered, with this she was saved by a oldman who had hid her in his kitchen. That oldman had identified himself as Dr. Popotori and she took out the iron ball which was hindering his moviment. Popotori tould Uran about the criminal's group and tried to take her away in a cart, but was discovered by one of the terrorists who noticed that he was no longer restrained. Uran fleed with Popotori, but was captured by Katari and the oldman was threw off from the cliff while trying to protect Uran. After, Popotori, who nearly escaped from death went to the city in order to warn Dr. Ochanomizu. Meanwhile, the mechanical bird was sent to the city in order to cause a rampage and Atom went to fight it, however Katari sent a message telling that Uran was in the machine's body and Atom could only try to distract the enemy robot attention away from the city. Taking advantage, Katari lied to everyone telling that robots were not worth of trust and that Atom would turn against humans. Meanwhile, Dr. Popotori finally arrived in the city and tould a way to save Uran from the Mechanical Bird and afterward Atom destroyed the creature. Atom apologised to Uran for not believing on her and tould her to be more polite, but Uran said it didin't suited her and she left him running after being scolded. Uran continued being stubborn sometime after which made Atom lose patience on her to the point of scolding her badly. After that she went in a trip where a suspicious man appeared in front of Uran and said he was amazed for looking like Atom and Uran confirmed that she was his little sister. That wanted to talk more with Uran and infected her with a nano robot thinking she could be even better than her brother. Uran later colapsed and Atom found her, meanwhile Dr. Minimini (who had sent his henchman to infect Atom with the same nanobot) was upset with his henchman failure since Uran wasn't advanced as her brother. After that, Dr. Ochanomizu learned that Uran was infected by a nanobot which made her shut down and Atom was desperated, because he felt responsible. With this, Dr. Ochanomizu made an audience with several scientists, but all of their suggestions were rather dangerous like dissassembling Uran in order to destroy the nanobot. Suddenly, Dr. Minimini (desguised as a scholar) offered his help and said he had a way to save Uran, but only a robot with kokoro could test his machine. Atom tested the machine and was surprised with a micro-replica of himself and went into Uran's body in order to destroy the robot intruder who started to erase her memory, but was blasted by the enemy and threw into Uran's memory banks and was overloaded by her memories. Dr. Mimimini revealed himself and tried to steal Atom's body, Atom was then alerted by Dr. Ochanomizu, but he could not listen. Meanwhile, Uran showed a dream sequence which she was getting along with her brother and she said that despite being stubborn she really wanted to get along with Atom since he is her only one brother. Atom then managed to recover and destroy the nanobot and received the news that his real body was taken away by Dr. Minimini, but managed to stop the mad scientist who got arrasted by the police. Afterward, Atom apologised to Uran and they finally got along. Name Inconsistency Uran is between of the characters of Tetsuwan Atom who have the most inconsistent name in each dubbed version of the series (which we know as "Astro Boy"). 1963 dubbed series (and comics made without the license of Osamu Tezuka): Uran was called "Astro Girl", a rather misleading name. Considering that it follows a trend of super hero comic book like "Super Girl", the writters of the dub doesn't bothered with the fact that Uran is not a super heroine and instead a citizen class robot. Also, they didin't bother about the fact it would be awful for a sister sharing the same name as her brother and only changing the gender. That name also inspire gender bender and Uran traits are diferent from her brother, just compare both closely. In canon (exclude the dubs which are non canon) Uran would be mad if she was called as "Atom", that was shown in a episode of Shin Tetsuwan Atom (know as "Astro Boy 1980's" in the dub) which the time traveller Rock mistook Uran with Atom. Uran gets really mad and before she can tell her name, Atom appears, pretty much for Rock's surprise. In the 1980 dubbed series: Uran was called by her original name, that was a good idea since using the inconsistent name of "Astro Girl" would make the dub difficult since the voice actors could not say "Astro" when both "Astro Boy" and "Astro Girl" are present in the same scene. That would make the scene which Rock mistook Uran with Atom lose the sense. After all, Rock would just say "Astro" and "Astro Girl" would not be able to deny that name, so her tantrum would not make sense. In the 2003 series: Uran was renamed as "Zoran", however that name brings another problem, which is the fact it's actually a masculine name. The writters wanted a name which would sound almost like the original, but they didin't bother to know the origin. "Zoran" is a name exclusive for boys and it's translations have qualities which doesn't fit Uran herself. See more here en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zoran Trivia: *Uran is Atom's most recurring sibling in the series, the reason is due the fact Cobalt was basically just another Atom with a similar design, but without most of his powers and the fact Chi-tan would be no longer necessary. *Uran's last appearance in the 1980 series is in episode 49, she vanish from the stories entirelly afterward without even being mentioned. *As Uran doesn't have a battling spirit in her 2003 series, she doesn't even dared to try get into robotting, specially considering how much these battles could be destructive. *Despite being quite different from her previous versions in both design (to the point of wearing a more suitable dress which ends the infamous panty shot abuse from her original versions) and personality, she did broke the 1st law of robotics a couple of times: #Once when she threw a iron ball in a terrorist and jumped on him to escape. #When she kicked Shunsaku Ban in the episode "Uran and Detective" upon thinking he was a ghost or monster. *Uran disappear from the stories in the manga written by Akira Himekawa even in stories which she was the focus of the attention like "Gunon" and "Time Hunters". She ultimatelly vanish from the story during the last story-arks. *The dub name of Zoran is only used in two games, while it's not used in the mangás of 1952 and 2004 by Akira Himekawa. The reason is due the fact the mangas cannot be affected by the censure since they must be faithful translations of the original versions. Category:Characters Category:Robots